


Dancing

by Ruquas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would like to dance with Jack, but he couldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

He looked longingly to the dance floor, watching as Jack dancing with Gwen. He would like to dance with Jack, but he couldn't. He didn't know how to dance. With Lisa, he had never danced.

 

But he wanted to dance with Jack.

 

"Come with me, Teaboy. I'll show you how to dance." muttered Owen quietly. It didn't sound sarcastic. Owen was often sarcastic, but not now. Now Owen was nice. He liked it. Could everybody see that he couldn't dance or just Owen?

 

It was warm outside

Owen was in the middle of the field when he stopped and looked at him. Even smiled a little. "May I have this dance?".

He laughed softly and nodded. He liked Owen. He also liked it as Owen took his arm and began to move them both. He usually didn't liked it, when others touch him.

 

"This is good, Ianto. Slowly, in time, one step at a time.".

He had to giggle. Owen had said 'Ianto'. But then he turned red. Perhaps Owen thought giggling was girlish. He wasn't a girl. But Owen still danced and patted him easily through the hair. That was nice.

 

Now he no longer wanted to dance with Jack.


End file.
